1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swaging tool for swaging axially swaged fittings.
2. Description of Related Art
Swaged fittings are commonly used to connect tubes and pipes to each other in areas of fluid systems where a secure connection is critical, such as oxygen and other fluid systems in the aircraft, marine, petroleum and chemical industries. Connected tubes that convey fuel or hydraulic control fluids in an aircraft, for example, must withstand vibration and other adverse conditions without failure. Conventionally, the ends of a tube are inserted into a fitting, usually in the form of a cylindrical sleeve, and the fitting is then swaged with a swaging tool to produce a fluid-tight connection between the tubes.
In one method of fitting, a radial swaging force is applied to the fitting and the tube, either externally around the fitting or internally within the tube. In either case, the radial swaging force is applied directly to the fitting and the tube by the swaging tool. In another method of fitting, a cylindrical sleeve is provided with a tapered outer surface and a cylindrical inner surface for receiving a tube. A deforming ring surrounds the sleeve and has a tapered inner surface which matches and engages with the tapered outer surface of the sleeve. Before swaging, the deforming ring is positioned outwardly with respect to the sleeve such that no radial force is applied by the deforming ring to the sleeve. During swaging, the deforming ring is moved axially in a forward direction over the sleeve such that the interaction of the tapered surfaces on the ring and the sleeve applies a radial force deforming the sleeve and the tube inwardly to make a swaged connection between them. These fittings are generally referred to as axially swaged fittings.